It has long been known to provide a dicer, or pelletizer, with a horizontal platform for supporting a web of plastic, there being a pair of axially grooved feed rolls at the entrance of the platform for advancing the web, across the platform. A toothed rotary cutter with a toothed bed knife forms a nip at the exit end of the platform for receiving the plastic in the nip and cutting successive, individual pellets from the leading edge thereof. Usually the lower feed roll is driven, the upper feed roll is loaded with suitable pressure and the plastic web is relatively stiff, and not limp, soft or unduly bendable.
Such chippers, dicers, or pelletizers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,515 to Jehle of Nov. 30, 1943, U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,213 to Anderson of Oct. 13, 1953 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,277 to Brunner of June 1, 1965.